The Chaotix got Competition
by Coolcat1701
Summary: A new agency set up shop, and the Chaotix are losing customers. The three guys think something's up with this dynamic duo, and are determined to find out. Is something truly wrong with these girls? Or are the Chaotix just jumping to conclusions again? T just to be safe.
1. A new agency?

A new agency?

The Chaotix team are bored beyond belief. Espio's in the corner meditating, Vector's in the office waiting for a call that will never come and listening to techno, and Charmy…

He's too bored to do anything but sit on the couch and surf the channels. Not that anything's good on.

"Where's a case when ya need one?" Came Vector's exasperated cry. "Guys, we have gone full circle."

"What do you mean?" Asked Espio.

"I mean we used to just sit around waiting for something to happen, the business boomed and we could hardly keep up, then the customers started leaving, and now we're back where we started!"

"Vertor, Espio," Called Charmy. He had been unusually quiet all day. "I think you should check this out."

The two adults head over to the young bee, only to find a camercial featuring a young cat and echidna.

"Hi there!" The cat chimed up. "The name's Samantha Jones, but you can just call me Sam."

The echidna then flashes a smirk and a sideways piece sign. "And I'm Amber Jayes, but please just call me A.J."

"We're the Mysterium detective agency!" They both shouted at once.

"If you have a mystery you want us to solve, PM us or leave it in the review box." Sam stated.

"Please give us a brief physical description of the fan character you want in the chapter, as well as personality, name, and what you want him/her to wear. We also except pen-names. Our looks will be described in better detail in the next chapter." A.J. chimed in.

Sam giggles then adds, "If you want, you can give us a brief plot of your mystery. But if you don't, please just give us two to three sentences describing your mystery so 'coolcat1701' can know what to wright."

"We don't do dumb stuff like finding someone's T.V. remote." A.J. added. "Nor do we do murders. We're only fifteen people."

"And if you leave a mystery in the review box, please leave them in the first chapter's box, otherwise we won't find it."

At that, Vector turns the T.V. off.

"They think they can start up a detective agency on our turf?"

Charmy and Espio notice Vector's turning a bit red. "Are you ok Vector?"

"We have to keep tabs on them, get in contact with all their clients and any other connections they may have! Not to mention sabotage their cases and try to solve them first!" Vector yelled.

Charmy was up for that, but Espio was a bit skeptical. "Vector, that isn't a really good idea. We'd get in some serious legal trouble."

But Vector wasn't really listening. He was typing away on the computer. "Just hear this. These two girls are quite skilled in mixed-martial arts."

MMA, one of Espio's weak spots.

"Ok, I'm in." Espio said.

* * *

Author's notes: Yes, I have a rival detective agency steal the Chaotix's thunder. But as you can tell, they're not giving it up without a fight.

And as Sam said, please leave the mystery in the review on this chapter. And keep it within a 'T' rating.

I'll give you a notice if your mystery get's picked, and _please_ be patient. The posting of the chapter will be from within a few days of your notification to a month at the latest.

And if you have any ideas for the Chaotix with their sabotage against the Mysterium's, same rules apply for mysteries.

Enjoy and let they mysteries come in.


	2. The first case

The first case

This mystery was sent in by Bluemist45. Thanks a lot.

Lisa the Hedgehog, Amelia the Hawk, and Ollie the Blue Jay belong to Bluemist45. And sorry if Lisa sounds weird. This is the first time I wrote someone stuttering.

Vector, Espio, Charmy, and any other Sonic characters belong to SEGA.

I only own Sam, A.J., and their families.

* * *

It's morning at the Mysterium detective agency, and the two girls were cooking breakfast.

"A.J., how's that bacon coming?" Sam said.

A.J. just gains a look of panic. "HEYHEYHEY! Watch the eggs, not the bacon! Watch the eggs, not the bacon!" She shouted.

Sam dives to the pan, hastily tipping it's contents onto a pair of plates. A.J. shortly follows with the bacon, and the two soon sit down for breakfast.

Sam's a honey-brown cat with chocolate brown hair she pulls back into a rather bouncy pony-tail. But she does have bangs that partially cover her face. She needs to wear a pair of thick, black-framed glasses that cover most of her face, otherwise she's as blind as a bat (pardon the expression); and behind that are a pair of rich violet eyes. What she's wearing: a white short-sleeved collared button-up shirt with the top four buttons undone (buttons are half an inch apart), loose gold and maroon striped tie, khaki shorts, a pair of Nikes, and a pair of gloves with black palms and backs, white fingers and cuffs, and a sapphire blue gem on the backs.

A.J. on the other hand, is a yellow echidna with emerald green eyes and red quills she pulls back, also into a pony-tail. She has red hair, with the left side of her bangs longer, so she ties then to the side with a black or blue ribbon that she ties with a knot with little to no excess (pony-tail the same way). What she's wearing: a dark blue halter top, jean shorts, a light brown coat that stops mid calf with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows-and is only closed if the weather demands it, combat boots, and normal white gloves.

But their breakfast was soon interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." A.J. said while attempting to stand up.

Sam get up as well. "No, _I'll_ get it. It might be a customer and _you_ might scare 'em off."

A.J. sits back down with a humph. Rolling her eyes, Sam heads for the door.

"Hello?" She opens the door, and on the other side is a frightened female cyan hedgehog with gold colored eyes. She had on a green tie-die shirt, navy blue jacket, black sweatpants, a pair of turquoise boots and gloves with a grey star on them. "Come in side. We were just about to have breakfast, you can have some if you like."

"T-Thank y-y-you. M-My name is L-L-Lisa." Lisa stuttered.

The two walk to the kitchen. A.J. stuffing her face, with her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk (no offense intended).

"A.J., is there any eggs and bacon left? Lisa here looks like she could use a good meal." Sam said. But the look she gave her friend said 'Be nice and gentile. She looks like she's had a rough time.'

Getting both messages, A.J. grabs an extra plate, piles it up, and places it in front of the hedgehog. "Don't be shy, eat as much as you want."

"T-Thank y-you. A-Are you the M-M-Mysterium detective a-agency?" Lisa asked.

"Yea, there a case you need solved?" A.J. asked.

Lisa just stares at her lap. "Y-Y-Yes. S-Someone keeps s-s-sending me these t-t-threatening let-t-ters."

She pulls out some scraps of paper and hands them to the young detectives.

All were hand written, saying horrible things like 'COME BACK OR YOU SHALL PERISH' and 'YOU BETTER RETURN OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN'.

"What sick minded person would do this?!" Exclaimed Sam in disgust and horror.

"T-That's n-n-not all. L-Lately they h-have been c-c-c-coming with dead b-b-birds and s-s-squirrels. P-Please m-m-make them st-stop."

Sam added up the info they had. Her conclusion: this was way over their heads. "Lisa, don't you think you should go to someone a bit more experienced? I heard the Chaotix has more experience in this kinda field."

* * *

Said detective team were outside the kitchen window listening in on Lisa's case.

"…I heard the Chaotix has more experience in this kinda field."

Vector liked the sound of that. The thought going through his head was further proof that he jumps to conclusions.

"W-Well, y-y-you see. V-V-Vector scares m-m-me."

Charmy and Espio quickly strap a rubber band on Vector's mouth to keep him from shouting. Boy is he mad.

Just then, semi-booming laughter erupted from inside. That was A.J.

"I don't blame you! But if you think he's scary on a regular basis, wait 'till you see him mad!"

Now Vector is determined more then ever to dig up any dirt on this dynamic duo.

* * *

"Sam, I think Lisa should stay with your mother and Grandma Anna. You know, for her safety." A.J. suggested.

Lisa shrank back, clearly scared.

Sam, noticing this, smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Lisa, my mom and A.J.'s Grandma Anna are some of the nicest ladies you could ever find. Grandma Anna even runs the daycare."

* * *

_*Ding dong*_

Ginger Jones, the proud mother of Sam, was busily dusting flour off her apron as she when to answer the door.

"Hello?" She called out. "Oh, Sammie. Who's your friend?"

"Hi Mom. This is Lisa, our first client and someone keeps sending her hate mail. Can she stay here 'till the whole thing blows over?"

The grown cat smiles. "Of course she can. Lisa, would you help me bake some cookies. I was making some for the little ones."

"Oh, a-a-alright."

"See ya latter Mom. Don't worry Lisa, we'll find who's sending you those letters." Sam called out, while heading to her car.

Sam's mom, being a lawyer and the mom who knows that you can't have your kids under your wing forever, pulled a few strings so Sam can drive at fifteen.

"She in?" A.J. asked. "And can I drive?"

Sam was simply appalled. "NO WAY! My car, I'm driving, and we're heading to see my dad."

A.J. just groans.

"And NO COMPLAINING! I thing we should go over what we have."

A.J. quickly regains her composure. One thing that could always cheer her up is going over the clues.

"Alright. We have Lisa, an abused orphanage run-away. She has many people who would send her this kind of letter, but the most likely are the former…eh…caretakers."

Sam nods. "And Dad's willing to do a handwriting analysis on the notes."

* * *

While the girls were on their way for a _professional_ handwriting analysis, the Chaotix tried a home approach.

"Come on Espio, you've gotta have something by now!" Vector exlaimed.

"This isn't the easiest program to use. I'm just glad you tied Charmy to that chair." Espio gestured.

Tied up tighter then a pig in a blanket to the chair, Charmy the hyperactive bee with a bandana tied around his mouth.

* * *

Sam and A.J. stood outside a large building.

"You _sure_ this is a good idea?"

Sam shoots a death glare. "Yes I'm sure. It's my dad, he'll get a handwriting analysis and we can close the case."

Sam waltz right in like she owns the place, while A.J. hesitated before following her best friend.

Inside were an array of desks, some occupied and some not. But the final destination was the basement, a room filled with blood analyzers, finger print scanners, computers galore, and Nicholas Jones.

"Hey! Sam, A.J., how's the agency going?" He greeted.

Sam waves. "Hi Dad, you get my text?"

"You bet I did!" He laughs. "All I need is to run the letters through this machine, and if the writers have a record, they'll show up here."

"You two are still holding true to your promise, right?"

"Are you kidding me?" A.J. exclaimed in mock shock. "We aren't gonna take on any murders or drug related cases, and if things get too crazy we'll call you to take it from there. This is just stopping weird mail from reaching our friend Lisa."

Then the monitor starts beeping, it got a match. On the screen showed two females: One a light purple hawk, the other a blue jay..

Nicholas adopted a grim look. "Girls, this case is now an NCIS matter. You two are to go to your mother and Grandma Anna. And if ether of you so much as show your faces at the warehouse, so help me I will revoke your detective licenses."

"SIR YES SIR!" The girls shout.

Faster then you could say 'Vector jumps to insane conclusions', the girls were in Sam's car and speeding off to their Mom's and Grandma's house respectively.

* * *

FINALLY! The Chaotix team had a hit.

"Alright! Now we just have to find these Amelia and Ollie."

"Murmurph!" Shouted Charmy through the bandana. What he was trying to say, 'Untie me already!'

Espio, getting the rough idea, pulls out a normal sized shuriken and slices the ropes.

"Happy?"

After ripping the bandana from his mouth, Charmy responds, "Yea, thanks Espio. What I was trying to say was I know those two. They tried to trick me into going with them to some warehouse."

* * *

The girls hit home with Ginger. According to her, Lisa went to the daycare to drop off the cookies and to help any way she could.

But the daycare was surrounded by police, and Grandma Anna being tented by a paramedic.

"GRANDMA ANNA!" Both girls shout.

"Don't shout." Grandma Anna said. She was holding an ice-pack to her head. "A crow-bar hit me in the head. Your friend Lisa was helping me with the toddlers. When I came to, I was the only one there."

Not good. The only ones who would do this would be Amelia and Ollie.

"Don't worry Grandma Anna, we'll get the kids back." A.J. assured the old echidna.

Sam started freaking out. "A.J.! We promised my Dad we weren't gonna go after them!"

"We're not." A.J. said slyly. "We're just gonna go after Lisa and the toddlers."

Sam stares in confusion for a moment, but the hidden message to what she said dawned on her.

Sam nods, and the two hop into Sam's car, this time A.J. behind the wheel. The two are in a hurry. A.J.'s the girl who would ever drive any car like a NASCAR.

* * *

The two girls exit the car, one looking she just had the time of her life while the other a bundle of nerves.

"Now I remember _why_ I never let you drive my car."

The warehouse was an old, beat-up, run-down ghost of building. One good gust of wind might knock the whole thing over. The Mysteriums couldn't believe their eyes.

"Lisa's in _there?_" They shudder.

But they're needed in there. So they suck it up and charge in.

"It is so damn creepy in here. Sam, we're really over our heads." She said in a harsh whisper.

"Shush up." Sam scolds in the same way. "I hear some one coming. Three people, one hovering slightly, on the ground one heavier then the other."

The two get ready to jump the three heading their way when…

A.J. flings the one airborne to the other ones and Sam uppercut's the bigger one and kicks the other in the stomach while they're disoriented. Then the girls elbow the two barely standing in the back of the neck, knocking the two out.

What they don't realize is that they just beat up the Chaotix.

"Shall we get going?"

"We're waisting time."

The girls take off running, having waisted valuable time already.

* * *

"We gave you plenty of warning Lisa!"

"Now you must be punished for disobeying us."

Both speakers loomed over the frightened teen and toddlers. One brandishing a crow-bar, the other a carving knife.

Ollie the Blue jay and Amelia the Hawk.

"W-W-Why can you n-n-not just take m-me and l-l-let the little ones go?!" Lisa shouted, trying to sound brave despite how terrified she was. "These c-c-children have f-f-families! And you j-j-just took them away, n-n-never to see them again!"

Amelia responded. "You have tainted these children! You worthless _failure!_"

"Your influence must be beaten out of them before it fully sinks in!"

Upon hearing that, the little kids shrank in fear. Some of them even cried!

Lisa wouldn't stand for that.

"NO!"

In grim determination, she shakily get's to her feet and spreads her arms wide in an attempt to shield the children behind her.

"I WILL _NOT_ LET YOU HARM THESE CHILDREN! AND I WILL NOT LET YOU BEAT ME DOWN AND ABUSE ME _**EVER AGAIN!"**_

"Fine then," Ollie said. "We'll just have to go through you first."

She raised the crow-bar, poised to strike down when…

"Are you _really_ sure you wanna do that?" Came a voice from behind.

Lisa and the toddlers recognized them.

"Sam! A.J.!" They all shouted.

"Sam, care to list their charges?" A.J. asked.

Sam nods. "Amelia the Hawk and Ollie the Blue jay! You two are under arrest for child abuse, owning an establishment under false pretenses and without the proper documents, harassment through rather horrifying letters, assault, 26 counts of kidnapping, and one count of homicide."

"You two are gonna be put away for a long _**LONG**_ time." Added A.J.

The birds refused to let someone talk to them like that, and charged.

Sam and A.J. handspring off their attackers' shoulders, landing behind them and throwing a kick to the tail feathers. That made the fowls land flat on their stomachs.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" A.J. asks. Sam merely nods.

"PILE DRIVER!" The two shout while performing said move. The little kid were cheering as if the two just won the Olympics.

Lisa on the other hand, found some rope and was busily tying the birds up.

Then a loud bang as the door was kicked down.

"Alright! Keep your hands wh-" The NCIS officer started saying.

"Nick?" Another called out. "Isn't that your daughter and her friends?"

Making his way through, a furious brown cat glared at the three teens, two of which giggled sheepishly.

"You deliberately disobeyed me! I told you to stay at your mother's and at Grandma Anna's! But instead you went after the two criminals! What have you got to say for yourselves?!"

"In all due respect Mr, Jones, we didn't go after the birds." A.J. said in their defense.

"Dad, we came after Lisa and the little ones." Sam added.

Nicholas couldn't say no to _that_ defense. He never did say they couldn't do a rescue mission. "I'll let this one slide."

* * *

Within a few hours, all of the little kid were safe and sound in their respective homes. All of them saying that when they grow up, they wanna be either like Sam. A.J., or Lisa.

Now, the three are right back where this adventure began: the kitchen at the Mysterium detective agency.

"I can not thank you enough for all you two did for me." Lisa said.

"Those foul fowls just had their gooses cooked, that's good enough for me." A.J. joked.

"Lisa, any time you need anything, be it another case or just wanting to hang out, the doors are always open for you."

Lisa thanks the detectives once more, for what must have been the 500th time, and left to move in to her new house.

* * *

Bluemist45, I hope you don't mind I brought Lisa out of her shell for a moment at the end. I figured, sooner or later Lisa would have to stand up for herself…and that just looked like the perfect window to do that.

As for the Vector and the rubber band thing…I read in a book once that all a crocks muscle in the jaws are for snapping them shut with devastating force. The muscles used for opening the jaws are so weak, a simple rubber band could hold them shut.

Please send me some feedback. No flames please, but I do except constructive criticism.

If you have a mystery, leave it in the review box on the chapter titled 'A new agency?' Or just PM me. See said chapter for rules and guidelines.


	3. Black Roses?

This mystery's from Siena Jones, and wow does this one look crazy.

Anyway, Siena and Chelsea belong to Siena Jones.

Vector, Espio, Charmy, and any other Sonic characters belong to SEGA.

I only own Sam, A.J., and their families.

* * *

"For crying out loud…" A.J. grumbles to herself. She lost a bet with Sam, so she had to pick up the groceries. "Sam, why couldn't you get them this time."

Then her cell phone rang.

"Amber 'A.J.' Jayes speaking."

"A.J. Get back to the agency. ASAP. We got ourselves another costumer."

As soon as that was said, A.J. dashes at high speeds (due to her excitement) back to their agency/residence, stopping only long enough to say hi to her grandmother and Lisa at the daycare.

"I'm back!" She shouts as she barrels into the kitchen. A.J. is merely greeted by two glares, Sam and an unknown female hedgehog.

The hedgehog was about the same brown as Sam with the quills pulled to the side over her shoulder; but instead of violet eyes, she had a royal blue. She wore a navy blue shirt, dark blue leggings, navy blue sneakers and good ol' fashion gloves.

"'Bout time. Siena here was just informing me on our case."

Siena nods before turning to the echidna. "My best friend, Chelsea, vanished last night. And the police are no help."

"There anything the kidnapper left behind?" Sam asks. "I heard from my dad that most kidnappers and killers have a sort of trademark."

"A black rose."

"Alright. Siena," A.J. calmly suggests. "Maybe you should get back home. Just make sure you bolt the doors and windows."

Siena thanks the detectives and leaves, giving the duo her number if anything pops up.

Immediately, Sam picks up the land-line and starts dialing. "Time to call my dad."

A.J. quickly snatch the phone from her friend. "You? Call your pops? ARE YOU _INSANE?!_ He might take our case from us!"

Snatching the phone back, Sam retorts, "To ask him a 'hypothetical' question about what he would do to investigate a crime scene. Besides, he only took the case from us last time because those fowls committed an act of homicide."

A.J. apologizes as Sam starts the call.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Receptionist. How may I help you?"

"Yes, can you patch me through to Nicholas Jones? I'm his daughter."

"…"

"…Sam? What a surprise! How's the agency going? Got any new cases?"

"Hi Dad. Could I ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

Sam clears her throat. "Dad, hypothetically speaking, what would you do search for clues at a kidnapping crime scene?"

"Dust for any foreign substances, UV for traces of blood, and collect any suspicious items. I suggest dusting for fingerprints as well, for all you know the kidnapper might have been human or a Mobian that forgot to wear gloves. Also Sammantha, please be careful."

Sam thanks her father, hangs up, and races A.J., who is dialing Siena, to the car.

* * *

Unbeknown to the dynamic duo, the Chaotix kept a microphone outside the Mysterium building…and heard every word.

Just those three are heading to the nearest police department.

"Hello?" All three call out.

Then an old crow, literally, pops up at the receptionist's desk, scarring everyone. "May I help you?"

Vector quickly takes the stand. "Yes. We're on a case right now and we, uh, need any information about disappearances involving a black rose being left at the crime scene."

* * *

Just now, Sam and A.J. arrived at the residence of Siena and Chelsea.

"This was her room." Siena says while opening the door. "I, didn't move anything."

A.J. gives Siena a reassuring smile before the two enter the room.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You didn't move anything." Sam reassures. "Most people go crazy and tare up the room and destroy any evidence."

After half an hour of searching, all they came up with was the rose laid against the pillow, after a UV sweep showed a spot of blood on the carpet (only to find out that was left over from when Chelsea cut herself two weeks before), and a pair of bunny slippers missing.

But Siena came up with her own conclusion…

"That's NCIS procedure, isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh, yea." Sam answers. "My dad's the forensic guy there."

"Then did you think of checking the window?"

Sam is slightly dumbfounded, but quickly regains her composure and takes a closer look at the sill. "Wow. How did we miss this? The evidence here shows the one who broke in was wearing hiker boots."

"Sam, forget the footprints on the window!" A.J. shouts from the bed. "Just get over here as sniff the pillow."

"A.J.!"

"C'mon Sam! You _know_ my nose is a bit messed up. Just sniff the pillow so I know I'm not just smelling things."

The cat just rolls her eyes, walks over, and takes a sniff. Only to real back in disgust.

"I can tell Chelsea _seriously_ over does it with the scented fabric softener. But…" She takes another whiff. "I think I smell chloroform."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"We have to look at the related cases' files!" They all shout at once.

* * *

The three enter the police department and are instantly greeted by the same old crow that greeted the Chaotix.

"May I help you?"

A.J. steps up. "We need access to any and all information on kidnappings involving a black rose. Can we look at the files?"

"No."

"WHAT?!" All teens shout in shock.

"BUT WHY NOT?!" Sam yells.

"Someone's already in the files."

Siena makes her way to the desk and pulls something from her pocket, showing it to the crow. "Would you be willing to let us through now?"

The crow does a quick double take before unlocking a door that read 'Authorized personnel only'. "Right this way ma'am."

The three quickly enter, the detectives having one thing on their minds.

"So Siena, how'd you get the crow to let us through?" A.J. asks.

"Emergencies called for insane measures, and flashing my GUN badge counts as an insane measure."

"GUN?"

"Yea," Siena giggles nervously. "I guess this just got a little awkward, seeing as GUN and NCIS don't exactly get along."

The three pause, then… "Nah!"

Laughing, the girls enter the file room to find the Chaotix already digging through.

"YOU!" A.J. shouts. Espio quickly makes a run for it, with the pissed off echidna close on his tail and his team mates trying to catch said echidna.

Siena just stares in shock before glancing at Sam. "So, do we just find the file?"

"Uh huh."

The two head over to the filing cabinets labeled 'Kidnappings', Sam searching the 'R' files while Siena looks through the 'B' files.

"Found it!"

"Where?"

"It was labeled Rose, Black."

The two giggle slightly before spreading all the pictures out on the table.

"Let's see," They both mumble under their breath. For the list of names, they switch off. Starting with Siena.

"Chelsea…"

(_A/N: The next couple of names are completely random, via a random Sonic-style name generator, so sorry to anyone who reads this and finds a name that's familiar. Thought I'd just clear that up._)

"Tabitha the Hedgehog…"

"Margarita the Hedgehog…"

"And Aster the Hedgehog/Fox hybrid."

They pondered a moment, and in that time A.J. came back.

"So those the current victims?"

Sam just glares. "Yea. What took you so long, _Amber_?" When Sam calls A.J. by her first name, it is a clear sign she is annoyed with that echidna.

"Well, _Sammantha_, I chased the _**JERK**_ from the MMA fight last week into the supply room and tied he, along with those other two, tighter then a Vegas slot machine."

Siena just stared in horror at the realization. "Uh, Detectives? All these victims are blonde hedgehogs."

* * *

The three girls spent quite a bit of time warning the only girl in town that matched the description, even getting Sam's dad and a few other officers to keep a steak-out. By the time they did all that, it was 11:45 pm, so they all flopped into their respective beds.

But the drama begins the next morning.

A.J. wakes up, takes a quick shower, and spends an hour waiting for Sam so they can figure out what will be for breakfast.

Figuring Sam is catching up on some Zs, A.J. makes her way up the stairs and to her best friend's room. When she opens the door, the young echidna gasps in shock.

There, propped up against the pillow, was a black rose.

* * *

Nicholas Jones was quickly woken up by a loud, repeated banging against the car door.

What he see's is his daughter's best friend.

"A.J.? What's wrong?"

"Mr. Jones! Sam! Black Rose! Gone!"

In an attempt to calm the frantic echidna, Nick exits the car and tries speaking calmly. "Ok Amber, calm down a bit and repeat that again."

She takes a deep breath and… "SamandIwereinvestigatingtheB lackRosekidnappingsWefoundac onnectionbetweenthevictimsan dnowSammie'sdisappearedinthesameway!"

"You call _that_ calm?"

"Mr. Jones! Haven't you heard what I just said?! Your daughter is _MISSING!_"

* * *

Sam wakes up in a strange warehouse in her pajamas and slippers without her glasses.

But she wasn't alone, there were four others.

"Another one?"

"When will that creep be satisfied?"

"I just wanna go home!"

Sam just stares before finding her voice. "Is anyone here named Chelsea by any chance?"

The one who has stayed quiet until now finally spoke. "That would be me."

She's blonde like everyone else, but she was the only one with aqua blue eyes. Her curly quills were a bit messy, and her pajamas and bunny slippers were a little muddy.

"Ok, I may be a kidnappee like you girls," Sam states. "But I'm gonna get everyone out of here."

"Right."

"But wait!" Came a cry from the hybrid. "The door's locked."

Not being able to see well, Sam sorta gets up in the hyprid's face while attaining a mischievous look. "It's Aster, right? Do you have a hair pin I can borrow?"

The girl pulls the only pin holding up her bun and hands it over to the cat.

"Thank you."

Sam makes her way to the door and wedges the hair pin in the lock.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

_*Click*_

Finally! After five nerve-racking minutes, the lock gives and our kidnappees could escape.

"C'mon." Sam says before muttering under her breath…"I am glad I practiced with the front door."

* * *

"This is freaky." Tabitha was kind to point out.

The group was hiding behind some crates. In front of them were the five guys that kidnapped them, all looking exactly alike.

"What's up with them?" Margarita asked.

"We got another order."

"Yea, and we got some new merchandise."

Aster started to freak out. "Let's get the hell outa here."

"No. We wanna find out why we're here." The other girls whisper harshly.

"Four blondes: three hedgehogs, one a hybrid. And a sleuth brunette cat. That fill the order?

"Apart from the hybrid, it fits the order. Load up the girls we kidnapped 'cause their being shipped tonight!"

One of the guys left, and so did all the girls. No longer caring about being stealthy (who would? The alarms were blaring!), they ran at top speed while following the signs reading 'EXIT THIS WAY'.

Suddenly, gunfire echoes through the large warehouse, scaring the living daylights out of everyone so they'd dive behind some crates for cover.

Just as suddenly as it started, the shooting stopped. But the girls remained where they were, hoping for the best and dreading the worst.

"Sammantha!"

"**SAMMANTHA!**"

Sam recognized that voice. She started to cry and her heart leaped with joy as she barreled into her father.

"Thanks Dad."

"Any time Sammie." The officer pries himself from the young cat before turning to the other girls. "Let's get you girls home. Your families are probably worried."

* * *

In twenty minutes all the girls, and I mean _ALL_, are fast asleep in the police department while Sam's father is trying to notify the families of Tabitha, Margarita, and Aster.

Looking back at the sleeping cat and echidna, he smiles for he know's only one man wouldn't be proud of how these girls turned ou-

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" The old crow returns, this time chasing the Chaotix with a frying pan tied to the end of a broom and swinging like a psycho.

Nicholas Jones just stares for a moment before…"Not my problem.

* * *

Please send feedback, no flames.

Siena Jones, thank you for the mystery and I hope I kept your characters in character.

I hope you enjoy, and keep the mysteries comin'.


	4. Fowl Ball

I've really gotta thank Leopardfur for this one.

Lizza (Leopardfur said it wasn't a typo, so it isn't a typo) belongs to Leopardfur.

Vector, Espio, Charmy, and any other Sonic characters belong to SEGA.

I only own Sam, A.J., and their families.

* * *

"Damn." Sam kept saying. "I cannot believe those creapazoids broke my glasses."

A.J. just sighs. She's been hearing her friend repeat the same thing over and over again all day.

"Sam, will you stop the swearing?"

"When we get a case over the phone. Damn."

*Ring Ring Ring*

Sam still cursing, A.J. picks up.

"This is the Mysterium detective agency. What kind of case do you have?"

"Um. My name's Lizza. Can you two come over? I don't feel all that comfortable telling you over the phone."

"Alright. We'll be right there." A.J. hangs up before grabbing her friend by the collar of her shirt.

"HEY! Cursing over here!"

"You said you'd stop that when a case came over the phone. That was our next client."

* * *

After a twenty minute drive, the teens arrive to a rather nice house with a young brown rabbit with blue and green highlights. She wore a blue shirt with a pattern of pie and cake, black sweatpants, and a jacket tied around her waist.

"I'll take it you're Lizza?" A.J. asks as she steps from the car. The young rabbit just nods.

"So, what kinda case you got?" Sam asks.

The young rabbit quickly looks around before grabbing the duo and pulling them to her room.

"Sorry about that." Lizza says before blurting out, "Someone's been stalking me."

That instantly gets the cat's and echidna's attention.

"What makes you think that?" A.J. asks.

"Yea. It might just be a guy from your school who likes you but is too shy to just tell you." Sam pitches in.

"I've been seeing this guy around my house, around school—never in mind you—and once in my room! That doesn't sound like a boy gone head-over-heels because he likes someone." Lizza yells.

The detectives raise their hands saying the shouting rabbit has a point. But the other thing the girls noticed is this, Lizza was a bundle of nerves waiting to short-circuit.

"And what's worse, my school's having a dance and he might follow me there."

A.J. gives Sam a look. The cat in turn gives a look that said 'Don't you dare suggest that!'

"Lizza, think you can have us crash that party?"

* * *

Now the girls are at the mall, doing the one thing one enjoys while the other loathes.

Shopping.

"Come on! We just have to find two dresses. Then you can burn yours when we're done."

"_You_ can spend how ever much cash you want on a dress. _I'm_ not gonna spend more then twenty bucks."

At that, the echidna drags her best friend into the nearest store.

"A.J.! A.J.! **_AMBER!_**"

But only two sets of ears actually heard what she was yelling. Vector and Charmy. Espio said he needed a break from the sabotage attempts.

"You know the plan Charmy."

The young bee flies into the department store and lands near the two teens.

"So Sam, what do you think of this one?" A.J. asks while holding up a cute red dress.

"Teal or an emerald green one would look better on you. But how about this maroon one for me?"

The dress she picked out proved the poor girl had no taste in dresses. The dress had no flattering shape, pitiful design, and a good three sizes to big.

But then Charmy screamed. The two girls panic. Sam just rushes to the register with that hideous dress while A.J. rips a green dress of a rack that said 'XXL' before following her friend.

* * *

"Hi girls." Ginger and Grandma Anna greet the disappointed teens. Sam more then A.J.

"Samantha? What's wrong? Couldn't find a dress?" Ginger asks her daughter.

Both girls just hold up the dresses. "Can you tailor these?"

Grandma Anna is surprised. "What happened? You have heard of changing rooms, right?" She takes the dresses from the girls.

"Try coming back in an hour. By then the dresses should be your sizes and Sammie's will be more flattering to her figure."

* * *

While the female adults fixed the dresses, Lizza tries to introduce Sam and A.J. to the principal. A rather intimidating thirty-five year old fox named Valletta.

"You see Ms. Valletta, Sammantha and Amber are my cousins. And they were thinking of coming here."

A.J. adds to the cover. "We heard you have this dance every year, and we were hoping we could see what this school has to offer at the dance."

"What kind of fool do you two think I am!" The Vixen shouts while pounding the desk. "I know Sammantha and Amber are the rookie detectives in this area."

"Sorry Ma'am," Sam intervenes. "I'll take any punishment Lizza and my partner Amber may have accumulated from this conversation."

Valletta softens her expression. "There's no need for any punishment. I'm more curious as to _why_ the Mysterium detectives are trying to get into my dance."

"Lizza hired us to investigate a stalker." A.J. says in an attempt to fix whatever damage she caused. "She's afraid that, and we agree, that he might show up at the dance. That's why we tried the ol' 'cousins' cover."

The fox's expression quickly turns to a smirk. "You two can come to the dance. If anyone asks, you two are my nieces." Valletta winks before all four females start laughing.

But that ends incredibly fast when Sam's cellphone rings.

"Sammantha 'Sam' Jones speaking."

"Sammie, we have a slight problem: somehow a little kid on a sugar rush got in our house and vandalized your dresses."

At that, the cat grabs her friend and speeds through the door while shouting a thank you to the wind.

* * *

"No!" Both teens cry out. A.J.'s dress was splattered with red on the skirt while Sam's is cover with glue and gold glitter.

"Now what?" Sam asks defeatedly. "We can't go in these."

"If there is anything good that came from being in the system," A.J. monotones. "It's knowing how to fix this kind of mess…"

* * *

It's the night of the dance, and currently all girls present are looking fabulous. Even Lizza looks nice, even with her jacket still tied around her waist.

But where are our detectives you may ask? Sam and A.J. are outside doing a final briefing with Sam's father (who in turn is lending them with tranquilizer guns and a taser each). Vector and Espio (Charmy's still at Sam's Mom's place in the spare bedroom suffering a sugar crash) are inside dressed in a tuxedo as waiters.

Oddly enough, once inside Sam and A.J. meat up with Lizza and head over to _Vector_ who just so happens to be holding the tray with the cider.

"I've wondered where your pay checks end up…I must say, I approve of your cause." Lizza states. She was wearing a rather simple dress with her jacket still tied around her waist and highlights still in the hair.

"Yea. Plus we get to be a bit like our role models." A.J. says a little bit embarrassed. She 'fixed' her dress to be a strapless wrap with a short skirt.

Sam just giggles. "Not to mention we turned the junior detective agency we started in pre-k into a real-deal business and we help my dad on some of his cases." Her dress is now a one-shoulder rosette, also with a short skirt.

Right as the three were about to get a drink, the Chaotix detectives present make a run for it.

"That was odd…"

At one point, Lizza said she needed to, ya know, go. The teens talked with others at the dance, met a few cute guys (but the boys interested were barking up the wrong trees. These two are single and proud of it.), and all together were having a good time until…

"Girls, we got a bogie by the kitchen door." Came Sam's dad over the walkie-talkie.

"We're on it Dad."

The two share a look that said 'Well, they're playing our favorite song…'

* * *

"LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN!" Lizza screeched like a banshee and bounding her captor in the back as he carried her over his shoulder.

"Shut your mouth, ya stinking wench!" He shouted. He was a raven, dressed in all black.

"You better put me down _NOW!_ Or I'll pull all your freakin' tail feathers out!"

"I'd listen to her if I were you…" Came a voice from behind the captor. He turns to see Sam and A.J. with grim looks of determination and the guns pointed at the raven, he might have taken them seriously if they weren't in dresses.

He just laughs. "Is _THIS_ the best the local law enforcement has to offer? Pathetic!"

Sam starts fuming. "We've done our research, Ryan."

A.J. stares at her best friend in confusion. "We did?"

"Ryan, you've been arrested and have broken out of prisons in over a hundred counties, stalked and kidnapped about the same number of girls, and no one, and I mean **_NO ONE, INSULTS MY DAD!_**" Sam shouted as she was about to unload the clip.

But no one prepared for a 440 pounded crocodile to barrel into the raven. Nor did anyone compensate for the just as shocked rabbits that is sent airborne screaming.

Well, almost anyone. Espio was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Vector, next time watch for any hostages."

"I just lost my balance."

Lizza has been quiet for a while, but now…"Hey, your kinda cute."

* * *

Now that Ryan is behind bars, Lizza, Sam, and A.J. came to a decision.

"Dad, could you?"

"You sure?" Sam's father asks.

The three girls nod. "They deserve it."

* * *

The next day, the Chaotix found a check with the reward money for catching the raven. But shortly afterward, Charmy on a sugar rush barges in.

Outside, the cat and echidna stare dumbfounded.

"You just had to give him a caffeine-free Pepsi, didn't you…" A.J. said in a deadpan.

"I assumed it would be sugar-free as well…"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Stupid writers block.

But anyway, R&R.

Leopardfur, hope you like this and I hope I kept your character in character.

Until next time.


End file.
